Los gatos deben de usar la caja de arena
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Ahora más que nunca, Kyle y Cartman se necesitan uno del otro si desean volver a caminar en dos pies. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Cuando la luna se pone regrandota

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic tendrá dos dedicatorias, la primera es para **xEmerald-Isle**, que ha escritos fanfics muy tiernos, en inglés claro.

Y la dedicatoria especial es para mis gatitos, en orden del mayor al menor: **_"La Gatilla Alegre que no respeta las reglas"_** (Si preguntan, la culpa es de _"Los padrinos mágicos" _por_ Ryan McKaine, un policía gatillo alegre que no respeta la ley_), _**"Gatininillo"**_,_** "LaTonche"**_, **_"Everett"_** (Qué se nos perdió cuando nacieron los más pequeños, T-T),_** "Eric-Kyle"**_, alias _**"Mantequita"**_ (Tuvimos que llamarlo así porqué no hacía caso al otro nombre =S),_** "Arturo"**_, _**"Selene"**_, _**"Valentín Lasaña"**_ alias_** "Val"**_(Como el de la película de _Héctor Suaréz_, XD) y cuatro gatitos más que nacieron hace dos días, en el aniversario de bodas de mis papás. (¡Cómo si no fueran suficientes! Mi papá dijo que como ya teníamos nuevos gatos, teníamos que tirar a los otros. XD)

La idea para este fanfic fue por culpa de Mantequita, que es tan bonito y choncho. ¡Aah, te quiero Mantequita! =3

El título de este capítulo es parte de una canción de Chava Flores llamada "El gato viudo", la cuál me encanta mucho a pesar de que no he podido aprenderla. La uso sólo para entretenerme, nada más.

Por cierto, necesito comentarles algo muy serio, sé que muchos se desesperan porqué en vez de actualizar me pongo a publicar nuevos fanfics, pero es a causa de qué necesito realmente publicarlos, sino pierdo el interés y me quedo sin ideas, sin nada. Por eso es que trato de publicar un capítulo por semana para así mantenerme en "forma". La cosa mala es que uno de mis hermanos está aún de vacaciones, lo cuál provoca que no pueda usar la pc como antes. Imagínense, antes podía usarla dos o tres horas al día, pero ahora sólo tengo de tres a treinta minutos y si tengo mucha suerte, cada dos días, en ocasiones, podría estar casi una semana sin siquiera verla. No puedo ir a un cyber-cáfe porque de por sí no tengo mucho dinero.

Me disculpo sinceramente, quisiera poder actualizar lo más rápido que quisiera más no puedo. Lo único qué sí puedo hacer es entregarles algo, no digamos espectacular, pero sí de perdido lo mejor de mí.

**_Mi corazón ríe, llora y sueña. Y al momento de escribir, tengo el corazón en la mano._**

Disfruten el capítulo. 8=3

* * *

Los gatos deben de usar la caja de la arena

Capítulo 1: Cuando la luna se pone regrandota como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón.

Stan, Kyle y Kenny estaban en la parada del autobús escolar, cuando de pronto llega Cartman corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

- ¡Chicos, chicos!- Se detiene para tomar aire.

- ¿Qué sucede Cartman?- Le preguntó Stan.

- La cosa más genial del mundo.- Dice con orgullo el morenito.- Y es sólo mío.-

- ¿Mmm mmm mmm?- Preguntó Kenny.

- Mejor que eso, Kenny.- Comienza a saltar.- ¡Na, na, na, na, na, na, na! ¡Yo tengo uno y ustedes no tienen nada!-

- ¡Carajo, Cartman!- Contestó irritado Kyle.- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-

- De esto, ¿verdad que es la cosa más genial del mundo?-

Saca de uno de sus bolsillos una especie de collar para perros con una pequeña bocina cuadrada...

- Cartman, ¿qué coño es eso?- Preguntó Stan viendo de cerca el collar.

- Es un traductor de gatos.- Dice triunfante el gordito.

- ¿Mmm mmm mm?- Kenny se queda intrigado.- ¿Mmm mmm mmm?-

- Es simple, Kenny.- Se acomoda el traductor en la muñeca.- Lo usaré para que me obedezcan y eliminaremos a los judíos, empezando por Kyle.-

- Cartman, eres un idiota.- Le dijo molesto el pelirrojo.- Ese aparato no te servirá, imbécil. Sólo traduce lo que dicen los gatos.-

- Nooo.-

- Siií.-

- Nooo.-

- Siií.-

- Ya verás, te probaré que te equivocas, judío estúpido.- Empezó a buscar con la mirada.- ¡Ajá!-

Encontró a un gato callejero gris, lo llevó a un lado de Kyle y puso a prueba el aparato...

- Je, je. Primero le pediré que le arranque los ojos a Kyle.- Comentó sonriente Cartman.- Y después que le arranque la salchicha.-

- ¡No seas hijo de puta Cartman!- Le gritó Kyle enojado.- ¡Ese gato no va a entender un carajo de nada!-

- ¿Ah, sí?- Oprimió el único botón del traductor.- Muy bien gato, ¡arráncale los ojos a Kyle!-

Kyle se cubrió los ojos asustado poniéndose pálido, Stan estaba boquiabierto, Kenny esperaba impaciente y Cartman estaba contento, más se le borró la sonrisa al ver qué el gato comenzó a limpiarse sus "cositas", ignorando la orden qué le dio...

- ¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo sin descubrirse los ojos.

- Mmm mmm mmm.- Le contestó Kenny.

- ¿Qué?- Se descubrió los ojos de la sorpresa.- ¿Ves pendejo?- Le gritó Kyle molesto.- ¡Tu traductor de mierda no sirve para nada!-

- ¡Cállate, hijo de puta!- Cartman se dirigió al gato y le gritó.- ¡Escucha, gato estúpido!- El gato lo mira atento.- ¡Arráncale la salchicha a Kyle!-

Cartman señaló a Kyle, que se cruzó de brazos y el gato movió un par de veces la cabeza. De pronto, bostezó y maulló...

- "Hola."- Sonó una voz chillona proveniente del traductor.

- ¡Maldito gato de mierda!- Cartman correteó al gato que se desaparece.- No puedo creer que me haya costado 15 dólares. ¡Carajo!- Se quitó el traductor y lo tiró.

- Eres un estúpido, sólo un ojete como tú creería en eso.- Le dijo Kyle.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, una sombra oculta entre los árboles observa atento a los cuatro niños y se aleja a paso veloz...

- Al fin los encontré.- Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su boca mientras camina entre la nieve.

En la escuela el día transcurrió como cualquier otro pero una vez acabadas las clases, los cuatro se dirigen rumbo al autobús...

- ¡Mierda!- Gritó Kyle haciendo saltar a los otros tres.- Olvidé mi cuaderno de matemáticas en el casillero.-

- Yo voy contigo, Kyle.- Stan lo sigue hasta adentro de la escuela.

Mientras ellos dos van por el susodicho cuaderno, los autobuses se alejan uno por uno, dejando vacío el estacionamiento escolar...

- Hey, gordo culón.- Bebe se asoma por detrás de su asiento.- ¿Donde están Kyle y Stan?-

- No lo sé.- Le contestó molesto de que le preguntaran por enésima vez.- Tal vez fueron a buscar un cuarto para darse un beso.-

- Stan no haría eso, es mi novio.- Wendy se ofendió con el comentario.- Así que cierra la boca, gordo de mierda.-

- ¡No estoy gordo, estúpida hippie!- Le gritó Cartman enojado.- ¡Tengo huesos grandes!-

Mientras, en la escuela, Kyle y Stan salen del edificio...

- ¡Carajo!- Stan pateó algo de nieve del suelo.- Ahora nos tenemos qué regresar caminando. Wendy se va a enojar conmigo.-

- Lo siento mucho, Stan.- Se disculpó Kyle.- Fue mi culpa que el camión nos dejara aquí.-

- No te preocupes.- Stan trató de animar a su amigo.- No es la gran cosa.-

Se encaminan a sus casas platicando acerca del Show de Terrance y Philips, cuando de pronto, por ir centrados en la charla, chocan con una mujer...

- ¡Oh, lo sentimos mucho!- Se disculpó Kyle.

Más de pronto se quedan sin aliento, ya que la mujer se volteó a verlos; vestía de manera peculiar, tenía el cabello largo y rizado color café oscuro, piel blanca, boca pequeña, dientes blancos y grandes ojos azules. Llevaba una holgada blusa verde metálica, una falda larga que le llegaba a los tobillos de color morado, usaba sandalias y un paliacate negro que le ayudaba a mantener su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Llevaba al hombro una bolsa de tela con bordados de aves...

- ¡Oh, no hay problema, pequeñines!- Les sonrió a ambos.

De pronto se inclinó hacia Stan y lo vio a los ojos por un momento...

- Vas a tener una ruptura muy dolorosa dentro de muy poco.- Le dijo con temple serio.- Y todo a causa de un malentendido.-

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Stan sorprendido.- ¿Y cómo carajos sabe eso?-

- Soy una gitana. Mi nombre es Karla y puedo adivinar el futuro, leer las cartas y el café.-

- Wow.- Stan estaba emocionado, era una gitana y le estaba hablando gratis.- Genial.-

- ¡Ay, por favor!- Kyle giró los ojos fastidiado.- No le creerás toda la mierda que dice.- Kyle comienza a caminar.

- Pero Kyle, es una gitana.- Stan lo sigue.- ¿Qué tal si todo lo que dice es verdad?-

- Nah, sólo son estafadores usando trucos de mierda qué sólo te dicen lo que quieres oír.-

La mujer voltea a verlos y después les grita...

- ¿Acaso no crees en la magia, pequeño judío?- Le sonreía desafiante.- ¿Cuál es la prisa, Kyle Broflovsky? Tu padre aún sigue en la oficina de la firma de abogados, tu madre aún no prepara la cena porque está de visita con alguna de sus conocidas y tu hermanito está leyendo literatura para adolescentes ya que se sabe de memoria todos los libros qué les obligan a leer.-

Kyle se detuvo sorprendido y Karla hizo un gesto de "¿Ves? Es verdad lo que digo"...

- ¿Cómo, cómo carajos sabe eso?- El pelirrojo se le acercó asombrado de que toda la información dada era correcta.

- Es simple, si sabes adivinar el futuro, es fácil conocer el presente.- Le explicó viéndolo directo a los ojos.- De lo que hagas ahora depende el día de mañana.-

Mientras tanto, Cartman estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, deseoso de ver la televisión y comer a llenar, más se dio cuenta de que había un hombre parado entre él y su hogar mirándolo fijamente. Sus ropas le indicaban que era alguien extravagante. Era de cabello negro corto, vestía un ajustado pantalón café, una camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco negro y botas negras. Sus ojos negros brillaban con un raro fulgor, los cuáles no inspiraban nada de confianza al gordito. Así que sin decir nada, decidió ignorarlo continuando con su camino...

- ¡Hey, niño!- Cartman trató de no prestarle atención.- ¿No quieres ver un truco de magia genuino?-

- ¡Oh!- Cartman volteó a verlo fastidiado.- ¿Un truco de magia genuino? ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba! ¿Porqué no te metes tu jodido truco de mierda por el culo y te desapareces de mi vista, maldito hippie hijo de puta?-

- Así será.- Se inclinó despidiéndose.

Y desapareció en el acto. Cartman se quedó boquiabierto y volteó a ver a todos lados para cerciorarse de que no se trataba de una ilusión...

- ¿Qué carajos fue eso?- Se preguntó en voz alta.

- Magia.- Le dijo al oído inclinándose detrás de él.

Cartman saltó asustado y volteó a verlo, el tipo estaba ahí y se frotó los ojos pensando que se trataba de una ilusión...

- ¿Realmente crees en la magia, pequeño?- Le preguntó sonriente.

- ¿Está usando magia judía de mierda?- Le preguntó dudoso.

El tipo echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo ante la pregunta, haciendo molestar a Cartman...

- ¿De qué carajos te ríes, maldito hijo de puta?- Le reclamó.

- De que me compares con tu compañero de clases. ¿Quieres saber cómo deshacerte de él sin que nadie sepa que fuiste tú?- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa y una mirada macabra.

- Yo te puedo ayudar a cumplir un deseo, el que tú quieras.- La gitana sacó de su bolsa un pequeño frasquito color azul oscuro.

- ¿Cualquier clase de deseo?- Le preguntó Kyle dudoso.- ¿El que yo quiera, como desaparecer a alguien, por ejemplo?-

- ¿Kyle?- Stan tenía una leve sospecha de a quién se refería el pelirrojo y se puso nervioso.- No creo que esto sea una buena idea.-

- Mira pequeño.- El gitano le dio un frasquito azul oscuro a Cartman.- Te juro por mi nombre, que es Viktor, que haciendo lo que te diga lograrás desaparecerlo.-

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?- Kyle y Cartman les preguntaron a sus respectivos gitanos.

Ella alzó la mirada y miró a Stan, quién tuvo que voltearse sintiendo cómo si de repente un extraño animal de piel oscura saltara de atrás de la gitana y se abalanzara encima de él. Karla bajó la vista enfocándose en el pequeño judío...

- Lo que vaya a decirte debe quedar en el más profundo secreto. No se lo puedes contar a nadie ni siquiera a él.- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a Stan, que por nervios evitaba verlos.- Ya que si lo haces, la magia no surtirá efecto alguno e incluso hasta podría volverse en tu contra.-

Kyle la miró a los ojos por un instante, después observó el frasquito azul oscuro y se sonrió...

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer?- Acarició el frasco entre sus dedos, era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar por nada.

- El frasco sólo tiene 3 gotas, así que tendrás qué seguir todo al pie de la letra.- Viktor lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- En un vaso de vidrio con agua pondrás una gota cuando se oculte el sol. Después, antes de que den las 12 de la noche, dirás tu nombre seguido de "acepto" y te tomarás el contenido del vaso.- Karla le dijo al oído al pelirrojo.

- Tendrás que hacerlo por tres días seguidos, empezando el día de hoy.- Cartman miraba el frasco sonriendo de que al fin se haría cargo de Kyle.

- Y recuerda, nada de contarle a nadie.- Stan volteó a verla.- No vayas a perder el frasco.- Le sonrió.

- Lo haré.- Kyle bajó la vista y al alzarla, Karla había desaparecido.- ¡Hey! ¿Donde carajos está?-

- Kyle, ¿qué te dijo?- El pelinegro preguntaba temeroso al ver cómo desapareció la gitana.

- Ehm, nada interesante.- Kyle guardó el frasco en uno de sus bolsillos.- Mejor nos apuramos o nos regañarán nuestros padres por llegar tarde.- Se pronto se detuvo.- Por cierto, Stan.-

- ¿Qué pasa, Kyle?-

- Será mejor que no le cuentes a nadie sobre la gitana. A mis padres no les gusta nada de esas cosas.-

- Está bien, cómo tú digas.- Le sonrió dispuesto a guardarlo como si fuera un gran secreto.

Al caer la tarde, cada uno de ellos siguió las indicaciones dadas por los gitanos. Pusieron un vaso lleno de agua en la ventana de su respectivo cuarto y dejaron caer una sola gota en él. Horas después, justo antes de la medianoche, se levantaron de la cama y sujetaron su vaso...

- Kyle Broflovsky, acepto.- Se tomó el contenido del vaso.

- Eric Theodore Cartman, acepto.- Bebió hasta la última gota.

Quisieron esperar algún resultado más el cansancio les ganaba, por lo que durmieron de nueva cuenta. A la mañana siguiente, en la Casa de los Broflovski's...

- ¡Buenos días mami, buenos días papi!- Los saludó al sentarse en la mesa.- ¡Hola Ike!-

- ¡Cielos, Kyle!- Su papá se asomó a través del periódico.- Parece que amaneciste de buen humor hoy.-

- Es que hace un día muy bonito.- Le contestó sonriente.- Tendí mi cama, recogí mi ropa y mis juguetes, revisé mis tareas, me lavé los dientes y me bañé.-

- ¡Vaya!- Sheila arqueó una ceja sorprendido.- Parece que amaneciste con mucha energía, Bubba.-

Mientras, en la Casa de los Cartman's, Eric no solamente hizo lo mismo que Kyle en la mañana, sino que también...

- ¡Eric!- Lianne miraba sorprendida la mesa.- ¿Tú hiciste solito el desayuno?-

En la mesa estaba servido el desayuno, que eran huevos suaves, jamón frito, pan tostado, jugo de naranja natural, leche fresca, café con crema y toronja. Ella se acercó y se sentó en la silla aún conmocionada por la sorpresa. De pronto, su pequeño se le subió a las piernas y estirándose un poco, le besó la mejilla y le echó los brazos al cuello...

- Te quiero, mami.- Sonrojado y sonriente, la abrazó.

- ¡Oh, mi amor!- Las lágrimas asomaron a su ojos por la tan inusual muestra de amor.- Yo también te quiero Calabacín.-

Lo abrazó a su vez y le besó la frente y las mejillas repetidas veces, guardando en su memoria cada detalle por más mínimo que fuera. Rato después, en la parada del autobús escolar...

- ¡Hey, chicos!- Kyle saludó a Stan y a Kenny.- ¿Qué hay?-

- Hey, Kyle.- Le respondió Stan mientras Kenny apenas si asomó la cabeza sin quitarle la vista a la revista porno.- Luces muy contento.-

- Es que hoy hace un buen día.- Le respondió.

- Hola, chicos.- Voltean a ver al recién llegado.- ¿Cómo están?-

- Hey, culón.- Lo saludaron los tres.

- Hoy hace un buen día.- Dijo sin dejar de sonreír.- Incluso, podría irme caminando a la escuela.-

- O corriendo.- Kyle le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

- ¿A la escuela?- Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- A la escuela, desde aquí.- Marcó una línea en el suelo y el gordito se acerca.- En sus marcas.-

- Listos.- Ambos toman posición.

- ¡Fuera!- Gritaron al unísono mientras se alejan a toda velocidad de la parada del autobús escolar, que recién llegaba.

- ¿Mmm mm mm mmm?- Preguntó Kenny arqueando una ceja.

- Ni idea, yo también estoy confundido.- Y los dos subieron al medio de transporte.

Y si bien ambos pequeños enemigos llegaron al mismo tiempo antes que todos los demás los sorprendió; el verlos todo el día sin gritarse, pelearse o haciendo apuestas tontas los hizo dudar de su salud mental. El día siguiente también fue lo mismo, uno hasta podría decir que, de una manera "rara", se estaban llevando "bien". Llegada la tercera noche...

- ¡Sí!- Kyle saltó de la cama.- Por fin, esta noche me desharé de ese gordo de mierda.-

Se dirigió a la ventana, tomó el vaso de agua entre sus manos y antes de beberla, pronunció la misma sentencia que dos días seguidos repitiera...

- Kyle Broflovsky, acepto.- Y se bebió todo el contenido del vaso, sonriendo satisfecho.

Más de pronto se le borró la sonrisa al sentirse completamente tieso, cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras un terrible escalofrío le recorrió en todo el cuerpo. Quiso gritar pero no encontró su voz, quiso moverse más el cuerpo no le respondía, las ventanas se abrieron con el terrible silbido del aire enfriando completamente la habitación y una silueta brilló con la luz de la luna llena, caminó de un lado a otro, sólo para caer encima del pequeño judío, que asustado, en su mente y en su agobiado corazón creyó que iba a morir. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero la silueta se acercó a su rostro y lo observó...

- Trato hecho.- Y le sonrió con una mirada llena de maldad.

- ¡NOOOOOO!-

* * *

Mi ID: 433618


	2. Gatos en el balcón

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Bien, aquí está otro capítulo, ahora sabrán qué pasará con los chicos.

De todos los gatos que mencioné en el capítulo anterior, sólo me quedan "_Mantequita"_ y _"Gatininillo",_ pero tengo dos gatitos nuevos, llamados _"Henry Linney"_ y _"Trompitas."_ u_u Ni modo.

El título de este capítulo lo saqué de la canción de** Fey**, _"Gatos en el balcón"_ pero nada más para eso la usé, no para uso lucrativo.

Ahora pasemos a los review's:

**_~*~ IxmichBreak:_** Bien, pues ahora lo sabrás. No, no es precisamente eso. Y sí, sí los continúo, pero entiendan, no tengo tiempo y ni en qué escribir, el hecho de que siga publicando es de puro milagro.

**_~*~ nekos_dream:_** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Es reconfortante saber que al menos a alguien le gusta, es broma. Sobre la serie, yo también tengo poco tiempo de verla, dos años. Y eso que me tardé un año en aprenderme los nombres de los creadores de la serie. ¡En serio! =3

Bien, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

Los gatos deben de usar la caja de arena.

Capítulo 2: Gatos en el balcón.

Tras soltar el grito, cerró con fuerza los ojos a sabiendas de que no iba a lograr gran cosa con hacerlo. Sintió de pronto que era elevado por los aires y qué se desprendía de algo que se quedó en el suelo. Luego, sintió que caía en picada y qué aterrizaba sobre una cosa blanda, cálida y que subía y bajaba. Decidió abrir los ojos, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al verse encima de sí mismo...

- ¿Pero qué...?-

No lograba explicarse lo que estaba pasando ya que su mente se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para darle un sentido lógico a todo eso. De pronto, su otro "yo" comenzó a moverse, se puso de pie y lo tomó entre sus manos...

- Mmm, a pesar de que eres un niño, no estás nada mal, nada mal.- Esbozó una sonrisa malévola que le erizó la piel a Kyle.- ¿Tú qué crees?-

Voltearon hacia un espejo y al verse en el reflejo, Kyle se paralizó de la sorpresa. La imagen reflejada eran él cargando a un gatito anaranjado como de mes y medio de edad...

- No... puede... ser...- Musitó pausadamente.- Soy... ¿un gato?-

- No precisamente.- Se rió su yo humano y luego, se puso muy serio.- Acabemos con esto. No puedo dejar que lo arruines todo.-

Lo agarró del cuello con una mano y comenzó a ahogarlo, el minino al sentir la falta de aire comenzó a retorcerse y con la ayuda de sus patitas traseras, forcejeó hasta que logró rasguñarle una de las manos...

- ¡AY!- Gimió su yo humano tras soltarlo y revisarse la herida.- ¡Maldito gato de mierda!-

Kyle trataba de recuperar el aliento, ¿cómo era posible que él era ahora un gato? De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe...

- ¡Kyle!- Gerald y Sheila se acercaron al niño.- ¿Estás bien? Te oímos gritar.-

Al ver a sus padres entrar a la habitación, Kyle se acercó a ellos...

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Saltaba desesperado para que lo oyeran.- ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy!-

- ¡Meow! ¡Meow!- Más ellos sólo oían maullar a Kyle.- ¡Meow! ¡Meow!-

- Kyle, ¿qué hace este gato en tu cuarto?- Le preguntó Gerald al ver al gatito maullar y saltar de un lado a otro.

- Se metió por la ventana y me rasguñó.- El niño les mostró la mano lastimada.

- ¿Qué-qué-qué-qué?- Sheila se abalanzó sobre el pequeño para revisarle la mano.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Te duele, amor?-

- ¡Mamá, mírame, mamá!- Kyle se le acercó a sus pies.- ¡Yo soy Kyle, él es un impostor! ¡Mamá!-

Sin embargo, su mamá no le hacía caso por estar atendiendo a su yo humano, así que se dirigió a su papá...

- ¡Papá, papá! ¡Soy tu hijo Kyle! ¡Escúchame, papá!- Chillaba el pobre intentando llamar su atención.

- ¡Gerald! ¡Atrapa a ese sucio gato y mételo en una jaula para llevarlo a la perrera!- Le ordenó molesta su esposa.- Posiblemente está rabioso, así que tenemos qué deshacernos de él.-

Kyle no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su familia, su propia familia se iba a deshacer de él. Así que empezó a correr para evitar que su papá lo atrapara...

- ¡Se escapa!-

Se salió de la habitación, corriendo a lo largo del pasillo mientras sus padres iban detrás de él. La puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo Ike de ahí...

- ¡Ike!- Kyle se detuvo de golpe y se acercó a él.- ¡Ayúdame, Ike! ¡Soy yo, Kyle!- Daba pequeños saltitos, intentando llamar su atención, esperando que le entendiera.

- ¡Gatito!- Dijo Ike al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para cargar al pobre animalito.

- ¡Ike, no!- Gerald sujetó al pequeño canadiense apartándolo de Kyle, que huyó despavorido escaleras abajo.

Una vez en el piso inferior, trató de encontrar en donde esconderse, lo cuál era fácil debido a su tamaño...

- ¡No entiendo!- Se decía a si mismo.- ¿Porqué me pasa esto?-

Se quedó quieto por un momento, tanto para calmarse él así como para que se calmaran los demás. Tras un corto lapso de tiempo en silencio, salió confiado en qué todos ya se habían ido a dormir...

- ¡Aquí estás!- Sintió que le golpeaban con fuerza, y que lo aventaban lejos de donde estaba.- ¡Ya verás!-

No contaba con qué su mamá había tomado la escoba y que lo corretearía con ella. Así que se alejó de ella con la rapidez que sus ahora cuatro patitas le daban...

- ¡Ven aquí!- Siguió soltando escobazos a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle romper lo que estuviera a su paso.

No sabía qué hacer, realmente estaba muy asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. De improviso, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta, así que corrió hacia ella...

- ¡Aaay!- Gritó al sentir que lo sacaban de la casa de un escobazo, más se incorporó y siguió corriendo.

La puerta se cerró y Kyle se detuvo a varias casas de la suya. Jadeante y más que nada confundido, comenzó a llorar al no comprender lo que pasaba. Estaba muy triste al ver que sus padres lo trataban de ese modo y con mucho desprecio, y tras titiritar por el frío nocturno, comenzó a buscar un lugar donde recostarse...

- ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí?-

Cartman corría de un lado al otro, no entendía como de repente todo era más grande, andaba en cuatro patas, su pelaje era grisáceo y que se viera a sí mismo, sólo que más grande, gordo y sin él...

- ¡Maaá!- Le gritó a su mamá para que viniera y lo ayudara.- ¡Maaaá!-

Sin embargo, nadie venía a donde él, y su otro yo comenzó a reírse...

- ¡Cállate, hijo de puta, imitador de mierda!- Le gritó enojado y erizándose del coraje.- ¿Porqué carajos te pareces a mí?-

- ¡Ay, niño! Nunca lo entenderías.- Comenzó a decir su yo humano, y lo cargó acariciándole el lomo.- ¿Recuerdas que te tomaste las tres gotas?-

- ¿Tres gotas?- Tras analizarlo, lo entendió todo.- ¡Eres el pendejo hippie gitano que usa magia judía de mierda!- Comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos de su yo humano.- ¿Qué mierda me has hecho, hijo de puta?-

- No tengo qué contestarte nada.- Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.- Ya tengo lo qué necesito.-

- ¡Aaaah!- Cartman sintió como lo aventaban a través de la ventana.- ¡Tranquilo!- Se dijo a sí mismo al caer.- ¡Todos los gatos caen de pie!-

**¡PLAFF!**

- ¡MI...MIERDA!- Gritó al caer de panzazo, ya que aún no estaba muy familiarizado con su nuevo cuerpo.

Miró hacia su ventana tras comprobar que se encontrara bien, y vio a su yo humano observándolo fijamente...

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Comenzó a bufar.- ¡Más vale que me quites esta maldición de mierda o subiré allá y te arrancaré los...! ¡Aaah!-

Chilló al sentir un cubetazo de agua fría que su yo humano le había arrojado mientras se reía...

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Al gatito no le gusta al agua? ¡Pobre gatito!- Y le arrojó otra cubeta de agua.

- ¡Maldito hippie de mierda!- Volvió a chillar mientras corría de ahí.

- Listo.- El otro Cartman dejó de aventar el agua mientras maliciosamente.- Ahora a disfrutar de mi nueva vida.-

Se había alejado demasiado de su casa, se detuvo para sacudirse y quitarse toda el agua de encima. ¿Cómo era posible que él, a Eric Cartman, lo hubieran corrido de su propia casa?

- ¡Ese maldito hippie gitano de mierda!- Gritó furioso mientras se seguía sacudiendo.- ¡Mira que usar magia judía para...!-

Se quedó en seco tras decir esas palabras, sólo había alguien que hubiese deseado que le sucediera tal cosa...

- ¡Hijo de puta!- Comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Kyle.- ¡Le voy a arrancar los ojos y los huevos a ese judío de mierda!-

Kyle estaba sentado en la acera, temblando de frío ya que por su cuerpo de gatito aún no podía controlar muy bien su calor corporal, y tampoco había encontrado en donde refugiarse de las calles...

- ¿Porqué a mí?- Lloraba con mucho sentimiento.- Papá, mamá, Ike.-

Se sentía muy cansado como para seguir avanzando, así que ya se había resignado a morir de ese modo...

- Maldito culón estúpido.- Se lamentó.- Todo esto es por su culpa. De seguro se hizo pasar por mí para matarme y que nadie sospechara de él.-

De pronto, sus orejitas se movieron al oír a alguien que se acercaba jadeante...

- ¡Ah, ah! Estoy... muy... cansado...- Se detuvo un momento para descansar y tomar aire.- Los... gatos... no... deberían... de... correr... tanto...-

Kyle, como todo gato que se respete, lo miró lleno de curiosidad, y aprovechando que podía entenderle a pesar de ser un gato gordo y gris, se le acercó...

- Hola.- Dijo con algo de timidez.- ¿Qué tal?-

Cartman no cabía en su asombro, ahora un gatito le estaba hablando, ¡y le podía entender! Posiblemente, todo se trataba de un sueño, intentó pellizcarse más con su ahora garras no podía hacerlo, así que se mordió una patita ante la mirada atónita del otro...

- ¡Maldición!- Chilló mientras se sacudía la pata mordida.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el gatito anaranjado.

- ¡Claro que no!- Le gritó enojado el gato gris.- ¡Y todo por culpa de ese judío de mierda! ¡Por su jodida culpa soy un gato!-

Kyle se quedó boquiabierto, ya que sólo había una persona que le decía así, ¿acaso ese gato era...?

- ¿Cartman?- Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¡Hey!- El gato gris se le paró enfrente.- ¿Cómo sabes quién carajos soy?-

- ¡Maldito gordo de mierda!- Se le echó encima enfurecido, olvidándose de que tenía frío.- ¡Me la vas a pagar, culón estúpido!-

- ¡Aaah!- Chilló Cartman cuando Kyle le clavó las garritas.- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, gato estúpido?-

Se separaron un poco después de que Cartman intentara soltarle un zarpazo, Kyle tenía todo el pelaje erizado y gruñía. Luego, se le volvió a echar encima, haciendo que ambos rodaran por la calle...

- ¡Por tu culpa, maldito gordo de mierda, mis padres e Ike no me reconocen! ¡Y me echaron de mi casa!- Le gritó casi rompiendo a llorar.- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿Porqué soy un gato?-

- ¡Yo qué carajos sé!- Le gritó a la vez que hizo que cambiaran de posición.- ¡Tú eres el...!-

En eso, las luces de un carro provocó que se detuvieran y antes de que les pasara encima, se acercaron presurosos a la banqueta...

- ¡Uff! Casi nos mata.- Comentó Kyle agitado, a quién ya se le había pasado el coraje.

- Sí.- Le contestó el otro igual de agitado.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ambos seamos gatos? Es algo... irreal.-

- ¿Y yo cómo carajos voy a saber de eso? Sólo sé que si vuelvo a ver a ese gitano de mierda le voy a arrancar los huevos y haré que se los coma.- Declaró molesto.

- Momento.- Kyle se le acercó curioso.- ¿Qué dijiste?-

- Qué le voy a arrancar los huevos y haré que se los coma.- Repitió.

- No, eso no. ¿Acaso dijiste gitano?-

- Sí.- Le confirmó.- Vino y me dijo alguna mierda y me dio un frasco azul con tres gotas.- Kyle abrió atónito los ojos.- ¿Porqué?-

- Hace unos días una gitana se me apareció, me dijo algo y también me dio un frasco.- No cabía en su sorpresa.- ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Cartman!- Voltea a verlo más ya no está ahí.- ¿Cartman? ¡Cartman!-

Lo ve alejándose de él a paso lento, así que corrió hasta alcanzarlo, ya que no quería quedarse solo en ese momento...

- ¡Cartman, espérame!- Tenía miedo más trataba de sonar normal.- ¿A donde vas?-

- A buscar a donde dormir, ya que ese hippie gitano me sacó de mi casa.- Bosteza.- Tengo sueño.- Y otra vez volvió a caminar.

- ¡Espera, voy contigo!- Tal vez no era lo mejor, pero en ese momento, ¿qué más podía hacer? Además de que él era el único que le entendía.

- Como quieras, judío.-

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Cartman's, el gitano que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Cartman, tal y como lo había sospechado Kyle, veía las noticias matutinas...

_- "Anoche se encontraron los cadáveres de un hombre y una mujer, los cuáles no han sido identificados. Más información después de un corte comercial."-_

- Je, je.- Se rió el gitano al ver el cuerpo que usó anteriormente expuesto en la televisión.- Todo está saliendo muy bien.-

Miss Kitty, más por cariño que por costumbre, se le acercó a su dueño. Pero se detuvo apenas lo vio bien...

- ¡Meow!- Le gruñó horriblemente mientras se erizaba su pelo y sacaba las garras.

- ¡Cállate!- Le gritó el gitano. No había tomado en cuenta que Cartman tendría un gato, más no era algo grave para él.- ¡Largo de aquí!- Y le aventó un cojín, haciendo que se alejara.

- ¡Cariño!- Oyó que le hablaban.- ¡Ya está listo el desayuno!-

- ¡Voy, madre!- Le contestó sonriente, todo iba a ser genial.

- Aaaah.- Comenzó a despertarse.

Quiso estirarse por alguna rara razón, más no podía hacerlo porqué Kyle se había acurrucado junto a él, o mejor dicho, encima de él...

- Mmm, Kyle, quítate.- Estaba aún medio adormilado y fastidiado de dormir en una caja de cartón tirado en un callejón cualquiera.- ¡Carajo, quí...!-

Cuando alzó la cabeza para verlo, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, o más bien, que algo faltaba...

- ¡Kyle!- Saltó bruscamente, que tiró al otro.- ¡Oh, Kyle!-

- ¿Qué carajos te pasa, gordo de mierda?- Le gritó enojado por el efusivo despertar.

- ¡No tienes bolas!- Le contestó asustado.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entenderle.

- Kyle, no tienes bolas.- Cartman se giró para no verlo.- Eres... eres...- Soltó un hondo suspiro.- Eres una _gatita.-_

- ¿¡QUÉ!- Kyle se le acercó al no comprender de lo que hablaba el otro.

- Lo sabía, muy dentro de ti eras una niña.- Decía Cartman muy serio.- Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento marica y porqué te quedaste con Stan hasta tarde.-

- ¡Cállate, culón estúpido!- Trató de lanzarle un zarpazo.- ¡No soy ningún marica! ¡Además, Stan...!- De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Stan nos puede ayudar!-

Se echó a correr, seguido por el gato gris, a la parada del autobús, muy seguro de que su mejor amigo iba a sacarlo del aprieto. Más se asustó al llegar al sitio...

- No, no es posible.-

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Cartman llegó jadeante.- Maldita... gata... judía...- Alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse que en la parada estaban los cuatro platicando como si nada.- ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta! ¡Me las pagará!-

Se quiso echar a correr para aventársele al gitano, más Kyle lo detuvo...

- No, Cartman. No tiene caso.- Kyle estaba derrotado, ahora no había modo alguno de que pudiera regresar a la normalidad.- Es inútil.-

Se puso a llorar triste, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer algo. Cartman lo observó, se le acercó y lo soltó un zarpazo...

- ¡Cartman!- Le gritó enojado.- ¿Porqué carajos hiciste eso?-

- ¡Cállate, gata judía!- Le gritó serio.- ¡No ganas nada con llorar como un marica afeminado!-

- Es que no podemos hacer nada, nada.- Volvió a gimotear, sólo para que Cartman le soltara otro zarpazo.

- Hemos estado en situaciones peores, Kyle. Vamos a mi casa y tratemos de encontrar un modo de volver a la normalidad, así como algo de comer. Tengo hambre.-

Comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, sabiendo que su mamá no le iba a hacer nada. De pronto, Kyle comenzó a caminar a un lado de él...

- Tienes razón, vamos.-

- Y de paso, te miras en el espejo para que veas que eres una linda gatita.- Le comentó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Kyle.

- Qué tengo ganas de alitas.- Le respondió con un ronroneo.- Y qué tienes que verte en el espejo para que veas que no tienes bolas.-

- Vete al carajo, Cartman.- Y siguieron el rumbo a la casa del aludido.

Mientras en la escuela, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, especialmente Stan y Kenny, ya que tanto Kyle como Cartman se habían ido todo el trayecto en el autobús sentados en el mismo asiento sin pelearse. Y les asustó verlos platicar y reírse sin intentar matarse...

- ¿Mmm mm mmm?- Le preguntó Kenny a Stan cuando veía que Cartman cargaba las cosas de Kyle y platicaban como si fueran novios.

- No lo sé, Kenny.- Le respondió Stan.- Todo esto está muy jodido.-


End file.
